The Ninja
The Ninja are a team of young warriors formed by Sensei Wu to protect the land of Ninjago. Since their formation, they have fought a large amount of foes, such as Lord Garmadon and his Skeleton Army, the Serpentine and the Great Devourer, The Overlord and his Stone Army, the Nindroids built by Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. (controlled by the Overlord), Master Chen and his Anacondrai Cultists, The Preeminent, Morro, and Ghost Warriors who escaped the Cursed Realm, and Nadakhan and his Sky Pirate crew. Members Ninja *Lloyd Garmadon (Green Ninja/Golden Ninja/Master of Energy/Leader) *Kai (Red Ninja/Master of Fire) *Zane (White Ninja/Titanium Ninja/Master of Ice) **P.I.X.A.L. (Zane's Adviser) *Cole (Black Ninja//Master of Earth) *Jay (Blue Ninja/Master of Lightning) *Nya (Water Ninja/Samurai X/Master of Water) Teachers *Sensei Wu (Master of Creation) *Sensei Garmadon (Lloyd's Father/Spinjitzu Master, presumed deceased) Honorary Members *Dareth (Brown Ninja) *Skylor (Orange Ninja/Master of Amber) *Seliel (Phantom Ninja, non-canon) *Lil' Nelson (Purple Ninja) Allies Family *Misako (Lloyd's Mother/History Informant) *Ed (Jay's Father) *Edna (Jay's Mother) *Lou (Cole's Father) *Dr. Julien (Zane's Father/Creator, now deceased) Others *Cyrus Borg (Helps make vehicles and weapons for the Ninja) *Falcon (Zane's Companion/Communication for the Ninja) *Ronin (Business Partner) *Elemental Masters (Helped defeat Chen and his army) **Karlof (Master of Metal) **Paleman (Master of Light) **Griffin Turner (Master of Speed) **Ash (Master of Smoke) **Neuro (Master of Mind) **Gravis (Master of Gravity) **Bolobo (Master of Nature) **Jacob Pevsner (Master of Sound) **Tox (Master of Poison) **Shade (Master of Shadow) **Chamille (Master of Form) *Skulkin ("All of Nothing") *Serpentine ("The Titanium Ninja" and "The Corridor of Elders") *Stone Army (Controlled by Dareth in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," now presumably destroyed) *Nindroids (Became Borg's security drones as shown in "The Invitation") *Captain Soto (Aided the Ninja in "Enkrypted" and became part of Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!") *Echo Zane (Found by and aided Jay and Nya in "The Last Resort" and joined Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!") *Police Commissioner (Became part of Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!") *Sky Pirates (Those who turned on Nadakhan in "The Way Back") **Flintlocke (After discovering Nadakhan's true motives in The Last Resort) **Dogshank (After seeing Nadakhan banish Doubloon and Monkey Wretch) **Clancee (Out of respect for Jay and telling him where the Tiger Widow venom was) *Dragons **Elemental Dragons ***Elemental Fire Dragon (Kai) ***Elemental Lightning Dragon (Jay) ***Elemental Earth Dragon (Cole) ***Titanium Dragon (Zane) ***Elemental Water Dragon (Nya) ***Elemental Creation Dragon (Wu) ***Elemental Golden Dragon (formerly Lloyd) ***Elemental Energy Dragon (currently Lloyd) **Ultra Dragon (Combination of the Four Dragons) ***Rocky (Cole's Dragon of Earth) ***Flame (Kai's Dragon of Fire) ***Shard (Zane's Dragon of Ice) ***Wisp (Jay's Dragon of Lightning) Abilities The Ninja have six Elemental Powers (one element for each Ninja) that give them amazing abilities of their Elements, which includes summoning their respective Elemental Dragons and performing Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. Elements *Energy (Lloyd) *Fire (Kai) *Lightning (Jay) *Earth (Cole) *Ice (Zane, P.I.X.A.L.) *Water (Nya) The Ninja also have two powerful martial arts that they use in battle, Spinjitzu, a move that allow them to spin in a tornado, and Airjitzu, a move that allow them to fly in a vortex. Spinjitzu *Lloyd (Energy; green) *Kai (Fire; red) *Jay (Lightning; blue) *Cole (Earth; brown) *Zane (Ice; white/light blue) *Nya (Water; crimson/maroon (when corrupted by Dark Matter)) *Wu (Creation; gold) *Garmadon (Destruction; purple; formerly; silver) *Misako (Silver/gray) Airjitzu *Lloyd (Energy; green) *Kai (Fire; red) *Jay (Lightning; blue) *Cole (Earth; brown) *Zane (Ice; white) *Nya (Water; light blue) Weapons The Ninja have had major weapon tiers that they used in battles. They are the Golden Weapons, Elemental Blades, Techno Blades, Obsidian Weapons, and Aeroblades. Golden Weapons *Kai (Sword of Fire) *Jay (Nunchucks of Lightning) *Cole (Scythe of Quakes) *Zane (Shurikens of Ice) Elemental Blades *Kai (Fire; Red/Orange) *Jay (Lightning; Blue/Yellow) *Zane (Ice; Grey/White) *Cole (Earth; Green/Purple) Techno Blades *Kai (Large Sword; Red) *Jay (Chainsaw Blade; Yellow) *Cole (Flail; Green) *Zane (Staff; Light Blue) Obsidian Weapons (non-canon) *Kai (Obsidian Sword) *Jay (Obsidian Nunchucks) *Zane (Obsidian Sais) *Cole (Obsidian Scythe) Aeroblades *Kai (Red) *Jay (Yellow) *Zane (Light Blue) *Cole (Orange) Trivia *By the end of Season 5, only four of the six Ninja (half of the original four) are human, as Zane is a nindroid and Cole is a ghost. *Zane, Nya, and (somewhat) Cole are the only Ninja to have died in the series. **However, Cole didn't really die for he was just turned into a ghost in The Temple on Haunted Hill. *Jay is the only Ninja to appear in every Ninjago episode. *Technically, all of the Ninja have the title "Master," as they are all Masters of an element. **This was shown in "The Corridor of Elders," when Arcturus identified Lloyd as "Master Lloyd." *At some point, all members of the team (and some allies) have turned against their allies: **Garmadon was turned evil in his childhood by the Great Devourer and was the main antagonist of the Pilot Episodes and half of the second season. **Lloyd was a minor antagonist in Season 1 and was possessed by Morro in Season 5. **Cole was hypnotized by Skales. **Nya, Cole, Jay, and Zane were corrupted by Dark Matter (although the last three were only briefly corrupted before Lloyd undid the effects). **P.I.X.A.L., Cyrus Borg, and Sensei Wu were controlled by the Overlord. **The Elemental Masters were competing in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. **Skylor was working for Chen. **Kai was briefly corrupted by the Staff of Elements. **Ronin betrayed the Ninja in "The Crooked Path" and "Public Enemy Number One." *At some point in the series, although Lloyd is the leader of the team, every Ninja took charge of the team. *The Ninja (except Nya) can only harness their elemental powers by being dependent on their leader Lloyd. This may due because Lloyd shares his Golden Power with them. *All six of the Ninja have got seasons that focus on them. **Kai was the focus of Season 1 and Season 4. **Jay was the focus of Season 1 and Season 6. **Zane was the focus of Season 1 and Season 3. **Cole was the focus of Season 1 and will be the focus of Season 7. **Lloyd was the focus of Season 2 and Season 5. **Nya was the focus of Season 5. ***Nya is the only Ninja who isn't a sole focus of any season up to date; for Lloyd is the sole focus of Season 2, Zane is the sole focus of Season 3, Kai is the sole focus of Season 4, Jay is the sole focus of Season 6 and Cole will be the sole focus of Season 7. *Each of the six Ninja have got their own signature color. **Kai's signature color is red. **Jay's signature color is blue. **Zane's signature color is white. **Cole's signature color is black. **Lloyd's signature color is green. **Nya's signature color is maroon. *Each of the six Ninja have individual animal symbols that correspond to their characteristics (as of Season 6, depicted on their suits with matching colors and elemental resemblance). **Kai's is shown as an orange (with red outline) lion - resembling his aggression. **Jay's is shown as a dark blue (with purple outline) octopus - resembling his active nature. **Zane's is shown as a blue (with white outline) falcon - resembling his intelligence. **Cole's is shown as a yellow (with orange outline) gorilla - resembling his strength. **Lloyd is shown as a yellow/gold (with green outline) dragon - resembling his wisdom. **Nya's is shown as a white (with light blue) phoenix - resembling her determination. *Each of the six Ninja have their own signature weapon that they are most known for. **Kai's signature weapon is a sword. **Jay's signature weapon is a pair of nunchucks. **Zane's signature weapon is a pair of shurikens. **Cole's signature weapon is a scythe. **Lloyd's signature weapon is a pair of katanas. **Nya's signature weapon is a pair of sais or daggers. Gallery Groups Black Ninja.png|The Ninja meeting for the first time LEGO-Ninjago-Masters-of-Spinjitzu-post-3.jpg ninjago_ninjas_by_yellowgirlgreen-d5ap2fx.jpg|The original four LEGO-Ninjago-Season-3.jpg|Promotional art for Season 1 Ninjago.png|ZX Ninja.PNG Ninjago-tv-01.jpg|A group photo near the end of Season 2 Ninjago12.jpg Rebooted1010.jpg|Promotional art for the Ninja in Season 3 ninjago_2014_title_screen.jpg|In Rebooted Ninja5.png|All of the original five Ninja in Season 3 image 7.jpeg|Ninja with techno blades LEGO-Ninjago-Staffel-3.1.jpg Ninjago2015Cast.png Tournements.jpg MasterVictory.png|The Ninja with the Elemental Masters near the end of Season 4 Team44.png MoS50NinjaArrive.png Lloydweak.jpg|The Ninja in "Grave Danger" Team54.png 54Team.png|The Ninja (minus Lloyd) at their victory over the Ghost Warriors and The Preeminent TheTeam.png|The Ninja (except Lloyd) near the end of season five LloydNewInfo.png|Lloyd near the end of season five Ninja7.jpg Ninja.jpg NinjaElementsShooting.png|The Ninja using their elements together against Nadakhan NinjaTeam.jpg|The six Ninja Legoland-ninjago-the-ride-promo.jpg Legoland-Ninjago-The-Ride- four.jpg|The original four Ninja and Wu in a LEGOLAND logo wu cru summer 2016 poster.jpg Ninjago season 7 teaser poster.jpg Wu cru elements.jpg Mos58 Ninjas.png Wu cru Ninja.jpeg The Six elemental symbols.png|The Ninjas' six elemental symbols Ninjago World poster.jpeg|The six Ninja and Wu at the Ninjago world at LEGOLAND Image.jpeg Wu cru badge.png Wu cru ninja.jpeg Members and Allies MasterWuCGI.png|Sensei Wu|link=Wu GarmadonCGI.png|Sensei Garmadon (Unknown Status)|link=Garmadon CGILloydSkybound.png|Lloyd|link=Lloyd CGIKaiSkybound.png|Kai|link=Kai CGIZaneSkybound.png|Zane|link=Zane CGISkyboundCole.png|Cole|link=Cole CGIJaySkybound.png|Jay|link=Jay CGISkyboundNya.png|Nya|link=Nya Misa.png|Misako|link=Misako Skylor.png|Skylor|link=Skylor Pixal.png|P.I.X.A.L.|link=P.I.X.A.L. RoninCGI.png|Ronin|link=Ronin TitanFalcon.png|Falcon|link=Falcon Dareth2.png|Dareth|link=Dareth Ed1.png|Ed Walker|link=Ed Edna1.png|Edna Walker|link=Edna Lou1.png|Lou|link=Lou Drjulien1.png|Dr. Julien|link=Dr. Julien Borg.png|Cyrus Borg|link=Cyrus Borg TheMasters.png|Elemental Masters|link=Elemental Masters MoS15Soto.png|Captain Soto|link=Soto Echo Zane 2.jpg|Echo Zane|link=Echo Zane Samukai.png|Skulkin|link=Skulkin SrpntnPeaks.png|Serpentine|link=Serpentine StoneArmyCreated.jpg|Stone Army|link=Stone Army Nindroids30.png|Nindroids|link=Nindroids (Ninja Faction) ElementalDragons.png|Elemental Dragons|link=Elemental Dragons 13Ultradragon.png|Ultra Dragon (Flame, Shard, Rocky, and Wisp)|link=Ultra Dragon